The trials and tribulations of Harry James  Potter
by sev'slittleangel
Summary: HARRY IS A MAGICAL CREATURE AND HE HAS FOUND HIS MATE IN NO OTHER THEN SEVERUS SNAPE OF ALL PEOPLE
1. Chapter 1

The trials and tribulations of Harry James Potter-Snape

* * *

Chapter 1 potions class

Boom!

Every one jumped when the explosion accrued and looked around to see who would blow up an cauldron in a newt level class to everyone's surprise it was Harry Potter that made the cauldron explode which in turn surprised them even more because he had taken a liking to potions about two years ago every body was looking worriedly back and forth from Harry and the professor Draco in particular looked torn between amusement and worry.

Severus snapes P.O.V

I knew it was going to happen we had planed it that way but he wouldn't tell me how or when he just said that he'll cause an explosion what he fail to tell me was that it could rival that of the weaseley twins I had bout grab for my heart when the explosion accrued but covered it up with anger that Harry would see it for what it was worry, "potter!" I yelled, I smirked when I saw the boy, no man cringed when I yelled at him.

" you would think by pairing you up with longbottem that you could head off any explosions in my class room, detention and fifty points off for not watching your partner! Tonight at eight sharp.

" I said to the outrage of the Gryffindor students all but one who by chance looks like he could put a tomato to shame it looked like he was about to go off on me if it didn't know his reactions so well I would have lost my own temper as it was he was bout to laugh and blow the cover. "do you understand me potter?" I asked him.

"yes sir." He said with anger laced with desponded, how he became that good at acting I have no clue,

"stay after class potter for your lip." once I said that the Gryffindors went off once again." back to work all of you!" I shouted at my class. I was walking around the class room when I came upon potters and longbottems potion I had to suppress a laugh when I saw what Harry done to make the polyjuice potion explode, he put a slice of dragon heart resulting in a vast explosion. I leaned over his shoulder under the pretext of checking the potion and whispering I said,

"dragon heart Harry?"

"yes sir I might as well earned my detention this time if not someone would catch on one day anyway if I didn't" he replied just as quietly as I had, I couldn't help it I chuckled under my breath and placed my hand quickly on his flat stomach in a knowing jester I felt a shiver run through him and I pulled away completely unless someone saw us. I heard him say tease under his breath but I choose to pretend not to hear it and headed to my desk when I got there I dismissed the class a few minutes early as all the class put there things away faster then normal because they don't want to be in her when I go 'off' on Harry while he went at a unusually slow pace for him he waved off his friends after promising that he'll be along shortly. When the last person was out the door I shut and locked the door and put up silencing charms around the room as I put the last one up Harry's mask fell apart and was laughing his ass off,

"If your done now Harry I would like to hear what poppy said" Severus said when Harry finally pulled himself together, when he heard that a bright smile lit up his face and said

"am pregnant" when he heard that the usually composed potions master picked up his lover of just over a year and spun them around which in hindsight was not a good idea

"let me down Severus am going to hurl" when I put him down he ran straight to the trash can and lost what he ate this morning. After he cleaned his mouth out he gave me a brief kiss and told me that he had to go eat lunch and said that he will see me after classes. Then he left the classroom.

* * *

A/N yeah again another one i know let me know if you like this and i will be up dating soon i promise cho for now

"GET IT CHO? AS IN CHO-CHANG? OH NEVER MIND" GETS UP OFF THE CHAIR AND STALKS AWAY


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 part 1

DAY BEFORE THE PLANED EXPLOSION

Harry's p.o.v

Not many people know that I, Harry James Potter I am actually Caspian Abraxan Malfoy Snape, see I came into my forest nymph and dark elf inheritance thus why I look petite but yet have muscles but not overly so, right now your wondering how I can be a nymph and dark elf descendant when my mother was a muggle born and my father was a pureblood wizard well that's easy to answer my father wasn't a pureblood wizard and my mother wasn't a muggle born in fact my father wasn't my father at all. It all started when my mother met Lucius Malfoy….

well let me explain from the start my mother was at first going out with one James Potter that is until her inheritance into a forest nymph which changed everything when she laid eyes on my….real father it was because of Dumbledore that they hated each other for he believed her a muddblood and it was fate that they fell in love, it was written in the stars that they got together. My father is a pureblood dark elf he came in his inheritance at sixteen while she came into hers at fifteen

You may be wondering why I looked like James Potter for The first fifteen years of my life well that is simple potter and Dumbledore kidnapped Lily evens after my parents had mated and they found out that she was pregnant with me and my twin brother Draco Luckily Poppy was the midwife for my mother and knew that she was having twins and kept it quite upon realizing it but told my mother then went to lucius upon my mothers request.

when Draco and I were born me and my brother was to be named Caspian Abraxion Malfoy and Draco lucius Malfoy it was decided that Draco was to go to Lucius and I was to stay with mother until such a time when we could escape the clutches of the headmaster and potter…..that day never came my mother and potter was killed by lord voldemort and then the headmaster don the unthinkable he done a blood adoption on me so I would look like James potter and then gave me the name of Harry James potter.

The day I turned fifteen I came into my inheritance all of James potters blood evaporated and my true self came out no longer was my hair messy but blonde with multi-colors of reds streaked through it, it went down to my lower back, my face was longer and more aristocratic looking my eyes went to a almond shape and streaks of grey blended in with the vivid green of my mothers eyes my body became skinner but lean with muscles I grew to about 5"7 in height where previously I was 5"4. My lips grew plumper my scar disappeared from my forehead. My skin took on a paler look then what it already was and smoothed out till it felt like silk my hands lengthen. This process took five hours to complete it wasn't completely painless but it was bearable.

After I woke up that day I had a number of surprises I had gotten a letter from my mother, my real father, and my brother Draco the closest friend anybody can have we had become friends the middle of our fourth year after I found out that Ron and Hermione was working for Dumbledore to keep me in line and kept me interested in the "mysteries" that he setup for me.


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

Chapter two Part 2  
DAY BEFORE THE PLANED EXPLOSION

Sorry I have not updated in awhile on this it's just I have been very busy with school and real life I just got sidetracked and does it help that I am really, really sorry?

Last time

After I woke up that day I had a number of surprises I had gotten a letter from my mother, my real father, and my brother Draco the closest friend anybody can have we had become friends the middle of our fourth year after I found out that Ron and Hermione was working for Dumbledore to keep me in line and kept me interested in the "mysteries" that he setup for me.

Harry's P.O.V

****Flashback****

I was coming around the morning after my birthday had came and I felt like a steel bat had hit me upside the head with a couple good whacks indeed, and my muscles were stiff which I didn't really understand. I heard a noise at the window and looked over to see two owls that I didn't recognize and one that I knew by heart Draco's. I got up and let the owls in; they glided in one at a time and landed on the end of my bed waiting for me to relieve the letters that they bared to me. I took them all and gave the owls a treat and let them rest on the bed until they recovered from their long flight, before I do anything I turned to the door and went to the bathroom to shower and relieve my bladder, after about fifteen minutes I was back in my room and looking at the letters that I had received just a little while ago I picked up the one that was on top it was from my Mother,

My Dearest Harry,

If you are reading this then I was right and I was murder but it may not be who you were lead to believe that done it, tom riddle was not my murderer it was planed out by Albus Dumbledore and James potter you my precious, precious baby boy are not his child you are Caspian Abraxan Malfoy, younger son of Lucius Abraxan Malfoy younger twin to your older brother Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Now I know you must be brimming with questions and I will try to answer them all ,I know you have notice the changes to your looks and why that is it because unlike you have been told I was not muggleborn I was a pureblood witch taken from her father and mother by that sad excuse for a man Albus Dumbledore, you see my parents were Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Black-Riddle my mother you see was a forest nymph and your father is a dark elf, now son I don't want to freak you out but you have a chosen mate I have a feeling about who it is and I hope it is now don't let old grudges get in the way of finding true happiness just know that I approve of your mate either it be male or female. Now listen closely my son I want you to seek out your father no doubt he has sent a letter to you I also want you to seek out your grandfather I have included my necklace to prove you are truly who you say you are. Now my son I have to go for I fear that my time is at hand.

With all my Love

Lilly Malfoy

As I finish reading my mother's letter that she wrote over fifteen years ago I couldn't help but let a couple tears out because I have proof that my mother was real and that I am loved. I was kind of worried what my "real father" has to say for he almost killed me in my second year. I turned to the remaining letters that I have to read and pick up drakes letter to read first his would be simpler and opened it.

Harry,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Did you get a letter from mother to? Father says that it's true can you believe it we are twins I can't wait to see what you look like with the charms and blood adoption off of you. Well enough of that father wrote and explained everything to you in the letter, how have those foul muggles been treating you? Better I hope for their sakes because if there is a hair out of place other than usual father will punish them. Muhahahah…. Um sorry. Well anyways I sent along your present so enjoy it.

Your brother in arms (and in blood it seems)

Draco Malfoy

I had to stop every now and again to settle my laughter. When I was settled to the last letter, my hand reaching for it was shaking a little bit when I touched it there was warmth to it that I thought that parchment shouldn't have….

T.B.C.

Sorry it took so long to get out

Been really sick and then I had some personal issues to take care of but its all better now


	4. NOTICE

NOTICE

I'm sorry to do this but as of the 27 of this month the updates are going to be father in-between then what they have been I'm going in to job corps as I can't keep a job without some sort of training I WILL TRY TO GET UPDATES AS SOON AS I CAN


End file.
